The letterbox of the Nevernever
by Queen of the GemDragons
Summary: this is a collection of letters written by the character for the characters, there will be a wide variety letters and i hope that you will review and if you have any ideas for the letters please message me and i will make a letter for it
1. to ash from meghan

Dear Ash,

I really love you, I hope you know that, I'm pretty sure that you do but you could have doubt seeing as how I have left you to be the iron queen. I miss you terribly as well; we tried so hard to stay together and yet we still end up apart, the irony of it is so terrible it hurts. I wish so much that we could just forget everything and stay together but I have my obligations as the iron queen, and you have yours as the one remaining heir of the Unseelie court. I can now look back to those times when we were exiled from the Nevernever fondly and with nostalgia, it seems so long ago by now, so much has happened between now and then that it's almost overwhelming to think about and sometimes it even makes me cry to realize what I lost when we had to leave each other.

Oh, and thanks for getting Beau back to me, it really means a lot that you remembered, and I never thought that I would see her again so that makes it even better that you brought her back to me. Charles my human father is doing great too, he has regained most of his memories and he seems happy here with me among the iron fey, they seem to freak him out a lot less than the normal fey do, no offense to you it wasn't your fault. I almost forgot to tell you Glitch's reaction when he saw Beau; he thought that Beau was attacking me and seemed to think that Beau was some sort of monster out to get his queen, for being as tough as he is, he seemed very frightened by a sweet dog like Beau. I really wish that you could have seen it, and I found your broken pendant around Beau's neck, I just wish I could have seen you that night, but I realize that you are probably still a little mad at me for what I did. If I were you I would have been furious at myself to. I hope you can find it within your heart to forgive me; I love you too much to ever forget about you.

I never see you at the negotiation meetings, and it seems like your avoiding me, but I understand. I know that one day we will be together again. We have done the impossible several times before so what's one more time right. I miss your silver eyes and your black hair, and if I ever can get you back I am never going to let you go again.

With love,

Meghan Chase


	2. to meghan from puck

Dear Meghan,

Hey princess it's Puck, your favorite red headed faery trickster, also your best friend. I just want you to know right off that I will love you no matter how far away you get and even if you do love Ash. I remember when I first saw you, you looked into my eyes and I was hooked from the very beginning, you were like an angel to me, so sweet. I think that if you had asked me to get rid of your whole school I would have done it even if I had the wrath of your father hanging over my head. I came back from the dead for you and for you alone; there are few people that I would venture to even take a bullet for. You are my precious, like Gollum to the one ring in lord of the rings. Your father even told me that he would rather have me as your husband than Ash; sometimes your father can be very mysterious in his ways. I really truly wonder why your daddy dearest stays with that bitch of a woman he calls his wife and queen, the very idea of her being in a true and honest relationship with Oberon is about as likely as a kind and gentle red cap having tea with some mannerly trolls; that means there's a cold chance in hell of that happening.

You really sell yourself short though; I always thought that you were beautiful even when everyone else looked down on you; I just wish that you could see yourself through my eyes. You should have seen the look Glitch gives me whenever I hug you at the meetings; I really live for moments like that. You're also one of the bitch queen's favorite subjects to fume about. She wonders how a lowly half breed could become a faery queen; I always knew you had it in you though, as much as you want to deny it you are your father's daughter, only I like you more than I like him. We shared some good times together too didn't we, like when we went to the winter formal at your, technically our, high school. There's also the time I gave the Angela girl a 'nose job', it was an improvement don't you think (ha ha). You should be happy that you finally trumped your evil stepmother in the royal game. My one goal in life is to make you happy, so I've decided to help ice boy get you back. I'm going to try my hardest to help, and by the way I'm really sorry about your dad, I did it with the best of intentions believe it or not.

With lots of love your best friend,

Puck


	3. to oberon from ash

Dear Oberon,

I know you hate me. There's no way around that, you really hate me, so let's face it, we are not on good terms at all. I realize this; I have for a while now. So you hate me, you hate my court, you hate my mother, and I thing just about everyone in the Nevernever hates my brother Rowan. I am a winter prince, you are a summer king, and I am still in love with your half human, faery queen daughter, Meghan Chase. Now that we have determined all of these things and clarified them several times for emphasis, I would like for you to hear me out just a little bit longer.

Summer and winter aren't supposed to mix, especially not the falling in love kind of mixing, and believe me I knew that better than anyone. Sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with though, and this is one of those cases. I tried very hard to hate her at first, I even at one point went so far as to shoot at her and try to kill her when she was with Robin, but due to Robin's running like hell away from me and my inability to hate her, that theory did not work out so very well. She forced me to leave her when she saved all of our asses in that war against the iron fey, and I think at this point we all owe her big time, even you being her father. You may not want to admit it, but you know she loves me more than she will ever be able to love Robin in that way. Most fathers want to see their daughters happy and well, and you sent her off on a possible suicide mission and banished her when she found love.

She is a better person than you will ever be, and she has already killed two iron kings and saved the Nevernever twice, taken a throne, and stood up to all the rulers at one time or another. If she wanted to she could probably kill us all off in an instant but she doesn't.

In short I love your daughter, and I ask for your blessing in winning her hand, but I do not need it. You have never acted like a real father to her and I would be better off asking her human father, but you are for all means and purpose her true father. I love her more than words can say and I will do anything and everything for her that is within my power.

Sincerely,

Ash

Thanks for those who read my stories I love you all, and to those who review you all are even better, and whenever I see that you guys have made a review or favorite my stories it really makes me happy and it makes me want to write more and make more updates.

PLEASE READ THIS: if you want to ask any of the characters anything or want to send them a letter that they will respond to just pm me or leave a review and I will make a chapter for you. I really want to try this and in my other iron fey story I will make sure that you get mentioned at the end of the chapter and for every review you will be mentioned in one of my stories. Remember I love you all.

-valkyrie gemdragon


	4. to ash from oberon

Dear Ash,

I would like to inform you that you can shove it, and I believe that you know what and where you can shove it. Stay away from my daughter or so help me I will castrate you. And if you break my daughters' heart, you die a very painful, slow death by my hand. And I do hate you, more than you will ever be able to possibly fathom, so don't even try to fathom it. I hope the drunken elf comes and punches you in your balls for all that you have done (inside joke). My wife also sends her regards and wonders where the hell you put her favorite mirror when you paid my court a visit last time. I frankly don't care what you did with it; she just won't shut up so I worry for my sanity.

Sincerely,

King Oberon

P.S. I was not kidding about the castration.


	5. to titiana from oberon

Dearest wife,

Next time you want to have illicit affairs, do it when I'm not in court. And the next time you decide to go on a storming rampage about my daughter, don't do it when she's still in the same room with everyone watching. We may be married but that doesn't count for much with you does it? Well what can I say, I like Puck better than you, and I don't particularly like him all that much most days. I hope that you will take this into careful consideration and keep your legs CLOSED. If you could do that much I might be able to tolerate you for more than 5 minutes at any given time.

Your pissed off husband,

Oberon (also your unfortunate husband)

-who here hates Titiana. I wish that bitch would shrivel up and just die for all the good she does in the whole story.


End file.
